


糖、香料和一切美好的味道

by cstone9876



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: 「所以，你是用什麼做成的？」Kimi挑起一邊眉毛，嘴角帶笑，「糖、香料，還有一切美好的味道？」Seb歪了歪頭，露出不解的神情，「不，我是由塑膠生物組件以及循環其中的液態釱所組成的仿生人。」





	糖、香料和一切美好的味道

**Author's Note:**

> ＊底特律：變人AU  
> ＊仿生人！Seb  
> ＊性癖暴露

「所以，你是用什麼做成的？」Kimi挑起一邊眉毛，嘴角帶笑，「糖、香料，還有一切美好的味道？」

 Seb歪了歪頭，露出不解的神情，「不，我是由塑膠生物組件以及循環其中的液態釱所組成的仿生人。」

酒吧裡燈光昏暗，香菸和雪茄的霧氣氤氳，搖滾樂震耳欲聾。 

這是Kimi確定回歸圍場的第三個月。兩年，他感覺自己並沒有離開這麼久，在荒漠和大雪裡度過的拉力生涯讓時間過得飛快，也模糊了年少時的輕狂歲月。兩年說長不長，說短不短，卻足以物是人非。

「他們願意讓仿生人拿冠軍獎盃。」Kimi看向身邊的Seb，「當然了。」 

仿生人，人類又一頂尖科技的結晶。有著和人類完全相同的外表，自主學習的人工智能，從一開始的工業用途滲入到家政作業。隨著技術更新和普及，仿生人的售價屢創新低，功能推陳出新。據全球最大仿生人科技公司模控生命統計，全球已開發國家中平均有三分之一的家庭購買了一台或以上不同功能的仿生人，並有九成五的民眾對家政型仿生人表示願意接納的態度。

但模控生命的展望不止步於此。從三年前開始，他們協同世界上各大體育組織，半公開地進行著新型仿生人——運動原型機——的實驗和開發。作為全球競速運動的龍頭，FIA自然是這項計劃的參與者之一。

兩年前，型號SW500的一級方程式專用原型機正式投入競賽使用，代號「野兔計畫」。名為Sebastian Vettel的仿生人沒有辜負各方期待，第一次進入駕駛艙便震驚世界，最終以256積分奪下年度車手世界冠軍。那恰好是Kimi離開的第一個年頭。

當時芬蘭人正在天寒地凍裡剷雪，他想道，這個世界瘋了。可他沒有料到的是，自己有一天竟會回到那個瘋狂的世界。

蓮花官方宣佈傳奇車手Kimi Raikkonen將於下個賽季回歸一級方程式賽場後，曾經的派對王子發出了百張請帖，邀請所有現任車手和車隊相關人員到瑞士一聚。消息一出，所有人都當這是一張Kimi對車手下的戰帖，又或是芬蘭人為了找回競技狀態的手段之一。

但Kimi從來就不是一個複雜的人，他冷淡、直率、不懼強權，在他的字典裡從來沒有那麼多的算計和心機——Sebastian Vettel，現任世界冠軍，年僅兩歲的仿生人。Kimi只是為了見他一面而搞的派對。 

仿生人踏進酒吧時，臉上小心翼翼的表情帶著一絲迷惘。在嘈雜人群裡，Kimi馬上就注意到他。芬蘭車手將仿生人拉到自己的桌邊，毫不掩飾打量的眼神，把Seb從頭到腳仔細看了個遍。

「那是什麼？」Kimi指著他右邊額角上一個二十五美分大小的環狀顯示燈問道。

「情緒燈，用來表示我們的運作狀態。」Seb答道，語氣有些疑惑，「你沒有見過仿生人嗎？沒有一個家政型號替你做家務？」

情緒燈是一個環形的LED燈圈，是所有仿生人必備的裝置，用來和人類做區別。情緒燈在一般時候是平靜的淺藍色，傳輸資料或者處理數據時會轉成明亮的黃色，若是仿生人超負荷運轉又或者受到傷害威脅時，則會變化成刺眼的紅色。

「沒有。走在路上看過而已，沒特別注意，也沒想過要買一個。」Kimi聳聳肩。儘管生活在金字塔頂端，但他確實對科技產品沒什麼追求。上帝作證，他甚至沒有一個臉書帳號。

這樣說起來，他為了見Seb而搞這麼一場派對不奇怪嗎？

或許吧，但Kimi第一次在電視上看到野兔計畫時，就對Seb產生了興趣，甚至讓他停下手中的遙控器仔細看起了專題報導。SW500被設計成一個棕髮青年，一頭捲毛蓬鬆亂翹，深藍色的眼珠裡像是倒映著整片星空。Kimi直覺就想要見他一面，而他恰好是一位以直覺為重的運動員。

於是，他們就在這裡了。

Seb坐在他身邊，露出人畜無害的甜蜜笑容，「希望我代表仿生人給你留下了一個好印象。」

「要我說的話，你很可愛。所有仿生人都這麼可愛嗎，還是只有你？」Kimi抬手跟侍者又要了一杯酒，餘光看到Seb的情緒燈黃了一瞬。

「我......我不這麼想，有些警用仿生人被設計得比較......嚇人一點。」Seb拉了一下衣服的領口，像是下意識的舉動，但更可能只是寫在他腦子裡的一行代碼指令。

Kimi看了一下他的衣服，仿生人穿著一件黑色的套頭毛衣，領口和袖口的地方用灰色做裝飾，外面則套著一件識別仿生人用的制服背心。仿生人在外必須穿著制服，以便更好地和人類區別，這是仿生人相關法規的一部分。制服有各種款式，唯一的共同點就是在左胸前有熨燙的淺藍色三角形標誌，以及背後寫著各自型號的白色字體。

「所以只有你。」Kimi語帶調戲地説。

「不，有些特殊的型號，我是說，販售給夜總會的性愛仿生人——他們的外貌和身材都經過長時間的測評跟開發，他們才是被設計來引起人類喜愛之情的機種。」Seb認真地解釋道。

「我認為你低估自己了。」Kimi富有深意地掃了一眼Seb均勻美好的體態，接著他注意到仿生人從進門到現在手上都是空的，「你想喝點什麼嗎？」

「攝取酒精對我來說沒有意義。」Seb搖搖頭，他看起來十分符合他的計畫名稱，就像一隻甩了甩頭的棕色野兔。

「所以，我是沒法把你灌醉再趁機帶回家囉？」Kimi看著他蓬鬆的卷毛，實在想要伸手揉一把。

「我不喝醉也可以跟你回家的。」Seb眨眨眼，一臉不解。

Kimi失笑，同時感覺自己在誘拐一個滴酒不沾、甚至聽不懂調情的未成年男孩，「那我們還等什麼呢？」

 

Kimi絲毫不顧自己宴會主人的身份，把其他賓客拋在酒吧，駕車載著Seb離開了。Seb乖巧地坐在副駕駛座，目不斜視，直直盯著前方的道路，只有濃密的淡色睫毛上下眨動著。

「我聽說仿生人都是聽令行事的。」Kimi撥動著跑車的檔片。 

「是的，就像電腦一樣，人類給予我們指令和任務，我們負責完成。」

「那你的命令是什麼？拿下從今以後一百年的冠軍獎盃？」

Seb歪了歪頭，「贏得比賽確實是其中一個目標，但我存在的主要目的，是收集並分析駕駛的數據，作為將來開發民用自動駕駛系統的重要參考指標。眾所皆知，一級方程式向來都是民用座駕科技的試煉場。」

「聽起來很無趣。」Kimi看了他一眼，「所以開車對你而言就只是這樣？一道人類下的指令？」

在Kimi看不見的地方，Seb的情緒燈黃了一圈。

「是的。」他輕聲說。

 

Kimi將方向盤往左打，轉進一條蜿蜒的小路，再過去一些就是他的別墅了。他沈默著開了一會兒，直到停在緊閉的車庫門前，然後在等待車庫門開啟的空檔又問道，「所以，誰能給你下指令？」

「很多人。模控生命的工程師、主管、紅牛車隊的大家......為什麼問？」跑車緩緩駛進車庫，Seb透過窗子打量別墅內部的裝潢。

Kimi停好車，將引擎熄火，「如果我說，我想要你吻我呢？」

芬蘭車手淺色的雙眼在夜色裡顯得不夠真切，他盯著Seb就像雪地裡的猞猁盯上野兔，自信、堅決、貪婪，還有一些Seb分析不出來的人類情緒。Seb張了張嘴卻發不出聲音，他檢測了一下自己的發聲組件，確認並沒有報錯。

「你不是我的上級。」他最後這麼說道，眼神中卻帶著迷茫。

「我不是，所以這不是一道指令，這是一份邀請。」Kimi側過身子看他，「決定權在你。」

決定。Seb從出廠到現在經歷了無數次的決定。在瞬息萬變的賽道上，他可以在百萬分之一秒做出最佳行車路線的決定，強大的運算功能換來了他的兩次世界冠軍。可從來沒有一次的決定像現在如此艱難。 

「你可以走，也可以留下來。」Kimi率先打開車門，準備下車，「你是自由的。」

那一刻，Seb的情緒燈變紅了。

沒有人跟他談過自由。他們對待他像一台機器、像一個塑膠玩具，永遠都是「做這個」、「做那個」、「分析賽道」、「收集數據」。沒有人在乎過他是不是想要這一切、喜歡這一切，沒有人給過他選擇，也沒有人給過他自由。

而現在，他突然就像是擁有了全世界。

Seb拉住Kimi的衣領，吻了他。

 

Kimi加深這個吻，仿生人不會分泌唾液，但是Seb的口腔是炙熱柔軟的。他帶領著Seb的舌頭交纏上自己的，舔舐過他口腔的每一處。他的嘴裡有一點點金屬的味道，幾近於人卻非人的觸感讓Kimi興奮起來。

他還想再繼續這個美好的吻，但是濕熱的感覺沾濕了他的臉頰。睜開眼，他看見Seb在哭泣。

「我騙了你。」Seb漂亮的藍色眼珠被無色的液體浸溼，他沒有哭聲的腔調，也沒有抽泣的反應。他只是坐在那裡，安靜乖巧地流著眼淚，神情茫然，語調平淡，像一幅超現實的畫作。「開車對我而言不是一道指令。我喜歡開車，我......想要比賽。」

Kimi沒有料到這個發展，只能默默伸手撫摸Seb的臉頰。

「但是我不能說出來。我知道模控生命是怎麼對待那些發展出了感情的仿生人，他們......我們會被當成瑕疵品銷毀，沒有人想要一台有感情、有慾望的機器。我不想死。」Seb低下頭。

「你不會死。」Kimi下車，走到另一邊幫Seb開了車門，領著他進入別墅裏屋。

 

Kimi褪下Seb的制服背心，讓他坐到自己的床沿。Seb的情緒燈已經變回了藍色，也不再流眼淚了。

「好點了？」Kimi問道。

「是的，嚇到你我很抱歉，我只是......」Seb搖搖頭，抬起眼來看他。

Kimi擺擺手示意不必再說，「你可以待在這裡，需要什麼就告訴我。」

Kimi轉身要離開，衣襬卻被人拉住。

「你要去哪？」Seb看著他。沒有了制服背心，他看起來更像人類了，只有額角的環形燈亮著，昭示著他的真實身份，「你不想......做些什麼嗎？」

「除非你也想要，否則我不會做任何事。」Kimi聳肩。

Seb拉著他的前臂讓他俯下身來，像是第一次開口說話一樣，嘴裡吐出的話如此陌生。

「我想要。」

於是他們再一次親吻。

Kimi將Seb按倒在床上，貪婪地索取他嘴裡的金屬味道。Seb抱著他的頸脖，像隻溫順的兔子，任由身上的人恣意索取。Kimi把手從下擺探進Seb的衣服裡，觸碰到線條優美的腹部肌群。仿生人確實同他想像中一般完美，每一道纖維、每一塊組織，都是工程師根據黃金比例精心雕琢而成的藝術品。

他幫著Seb把上衣脫掉，開始親吻他的鎖骨，再接著往下，一路吻舔到胸前突起的乳尖。Seb突然掙動起來，嘴裡發出無意義的呻吟。

「你有感覺？」Kimi用舌尖在周圍打轉。

「有，我......必須收集在彎中對人體的G力數據，所以、啊......我的傳感器全部都是、嗯......最高感度......」Seb一句話說得支離破碎，攀在Kimi背後的指尖在衣服上留下皺褶。

知道自己的床伴很敏感，這件事會讓所有男人性起。Kimi可以感覺到自己的褲子變得太緊，下腹的熱量逐漸堆積。

Kimi用舌尖按著Seb一邊的乳頭，左手則用拇指按壓另一邊的突起。Seb扭著腰想要逃離胸前巨大的刺激，卻只換來Kimi更強的壓制。

「別亂動。」他啞聲說。

這句話被Seb自動擷取成了一道指令，他按耐下喉頭一陣顫抖的呻吟，把全部的處理器都用來維持軀幹的靜止。Kimi很滿意Seb的服從，他著迷地用唇去描繪仿生人身上每一處人造肌肉形成的溝壑。Seb竭力保持不動，只有在他吻過一些地方的時候會不由自主地痙攣。等他再度抬起頭，Seb的情緒燈已經不知道黃了多久。

「Seb？」

仿生人眨眨眼，像是回過神來一樣，咬了咬下唇，「結束了嗎？」

Kimi又笑了，「我們才剛開始。」

 

Kimi勾住仿生人的褲頭，準備拉下Seb的褲子，卻突然被一雙手阻止，「怎麼了？」

「我......我有事情要告訴你。」Seb把嘴唇咬得更用力了，「我的組件，出廠的時候沒有包括男性生殖器官。」

Kimi挑起一邊眉毛，看著越說越小聲的Seb。

「但是，那裡有一道維修縫，裡面是傳感器最密集的地方。我不知道行不行得通，但你可以試試看。」Seb別過臉去，只有黃色的情緒燈閃亮著光芒。

講老實話，Kimi根本想像不出來Seb形容的是什麼樣子，他只是順從直覺點點頭，邊安撫Seb邊把他的褲子褪下來。這下他才真的明白Seb說的都是些什麼意思。

男性外表的仿生人雙腿之間並沒有陰莖，也沒有體毛，一片光滑白皙的皮膚上，只有一道狹長的縫隙，像一道手術留下的創口，筆直精準地破開那片平坦。

Kimi Raikkonen這輩子都不相信自己有什麼奇怪的性癖，直到這一刻，看著眼前的仿生人跟他非人的器官，感覺自己的胯下硬到發疼，他才終於認命了。或許瘋的不是這個世界，是他。

他罵了一句髒話，然後做了幾次深呼吸，勉強才能夠離開Seb身上，把自己的衣服脫下。他才剛把自己的褲子連同底褲褪下，Seb就好奇地湊上來，用手環住了他全然勃起的陰莖。

「Seb！」

仿生人被嚇了一跳，瞪大眼睛看他，「我做錯什麼了嗎？抱歉，我只是......從來沒有真正見過......」

仿生人的手掌光滑細緻，Kimi仰起頭發出一聲喟嘆，「不，那感覺很好，繼續。」

Seb像是做實驗一般，將Kimi的分身捧在手裡捋動，還時不時用指尖刺激最敏感的繫帶和頂端的小孔。Kimi的喘息愈發粗重，Seb手裡的柱體也愈發脹大起來。

「你為什麼這麼熟練？」Kimi忍不住在喘息間問道。

「我剛才連上網路，分析了幾千部人類拍攝的色情影片，結果顯示男性對這樣的觸碰有很舒適的反饋。」Seb一本正經地說。

Kimi哼了一聲，拉開Seb的手，再一次把他按倒在床上，右手往他雙腿之間摸去。Kimi的中指指尖劃過那道縫隙，異常的電流讓Seb忍不住彈動腰桿。

「舒適的反饋，嗯？」Kimi指尖施力，緩緩陷進那個神秘地帶的小縫。裡頭跟仿生人的機體一樣保持著恆溫，通道十分緊緻，Kimi懷疑自己是否真能進得去。

Seb已經開始叫喊一些片段的字詞，他高速運轉的處理器像是要燒壞了，情緒燈持續亮著黃色，偶爾閃過幾絲鮮紅。

Kimi發出噓聲安撫Seb，後者神情迷茫地望著他，像是不了解他說的隻字片語。這樣徹底失控的仿生人太過迷人，Kimi忍不住按進第二根手指，並且緩慢地抽送起來。

Seb閉上眼睛，下身傳感器因為觸碰而激起一波波的電流，打在處理中樞，導致了強烈的快感。他懇求Kimi快點進入他，但芬蘭人只是無情地又加了一根手指。

「求你，你不會弄傷我，我保證，求你......」Seb的聲音聽起來都有些絕望了，他皺著眉頭的樣子融合了痛苦和歡愉，微啟的雙唇讓Kimi忍不住要去吻他。

就在吻上他的同時，Kimi抽出手指，換上自己硬挺的分身，比前幾次都還要更慢地進入Seb。

Seb的燈圈徹底紅了，他想要扭腰，巨大的壓迫感卻使他動彈不得。緊接著是身體被撐開的異物感，他從來沒有體會過這樣的感覺，搜索資料庫也沒有任何近似的數據。他只能躺在那裡，像一隻待宰的兔子，任由對方一寸寸進到更深處。

「疼？」Kimi忍著一次頂到底的衝動，Seb實在太緊了，他幾乎不能控制自己的慾望。

「不，就是......很奇怪。」Seb試了好幾次才發出聲音，這怪不得他，他實在騰不出處理器來運作發聲組件。

聽見他不疼，Kimi也就不再等待，把自己送進仿生人的最深處。

一瞬之間，異常的電流傳遍全身，Seb控制不了全身的肌肉，緊緊攀著Kimi。Seb只知道眼前一片白光，感覺像是被浪潮推上浪尖，又在瞬間跌落最深的海底。作為仿生人，他第一次感到窒息。

 

 

「Seb、Seb？」不知道過了多久，Kimi的聲音由遠而近，最後Seb意識到他是在自己耳邊說話。

「Kimi？」Seb的光學組件恢復運行，眼前不再是一片白色，而是芬蘭車手淺色的眼眸。 

「我以為我把你弄壞了。」Kimi低笑，佈著薄汗的身體在月光下泛出光澤。 

Seb不說話，只是笑著把自己埋進Kimi的頸窩裡。在那裡他感到溫暖、舒適、安全，還有其他所有仿生人不該擁有的情緒。Kimi伸手撫摸他的捲髮，觸感果然如想像中一樣蓬鬆柔軟。

「我還是說對了。」Kimi在他耳後落下一個親吻。

Seb從鼻子裡發出一聲疑惑的哼聲，他的動能消耗太多，還需要待機清掃一下中央處理器的垃圾訊息流。簡單來說，他累壞了。

「你確實是糖、香料，還有一切美好的味道組成的。」

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
